royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Humphrey Dumpty
Humphrey Dumpty is a computer whizz and musical artist. He writes and preforms rap music known as "a warding beat", this type of song can be used to discourage daemons damaging the MirrorNet. Humphrey creates his demo tracks in his studio, which is his dorm room with a makeshift sign on the door saying Dump-T Studios. Personality Humphrey is kind and friendly but likes to be left in peace when he is gaming in the Mirror Lab. He is also shown as extremely helpful to his follow students, most notably Apple White and Duchess Swan. Humphrey enjoys rapping and likes to call himself a music aficionado. Appearance Humphrey has light hazel-brown eyes and pale blond hair styled to look like cracks. He also wears a small crown tilted at an angle. Family Humphrey's father is Humpty Dumpty from the nursery rhyme with the same name. Friends Humphrey is friends with follow tech club member and music enthusiast Dexter Charming, who he enjoys remixing music and gaming with. He has a soft spot for Apple White. In "The Storybook of Legends" Apple easily persuaded him to help her spy on Raven Queen and in The Unfairest of Them All, Apple has another quest for him which he happily obliges to do. He is also friends with Duchess Swan, who he helps with her throne-work in Best Feather Forward, as well as Meeshell Mermaid, who he anonymously helps via the MirrorNet in Fairy Tail Ending. In "Beanstalk Bravado ", Jillian Beanstalk helps him get over his fear of heights by teaching him to climb a beanstalk. Romance For a long time Humphrey has had a crush on his friend Apple White, like many other students. He is always happy to help her in a attempt to prove he is a good prince. In Fairy's Got Talent, six fairies temporarily fall in love with him because of C.A. Cupid's arrows. In Fairy Tail Ending, Humphrey started an online friendship with Meeshell Mermaid. When Meeshell first arrived at Ever After High she struggled to fit in so he would message her anonymously to offer advice. Eventually Meeshell finds out that her friend was Humphrey and the two seem to have developed feelings for each other. Pet Humphrey owns a pet chicken named King Benedict. He gets annoyed when people call King Benedict a rooster, because apparently King Benedict is a king chicken and that's very different. Powers Humphrey is extremely intelligent, however any extra powers of his are unknown. Outfit:Original Humphrey wears a baby blue shirt with a large dirty yellow bow tie. On top, he wears a white and black uniform-like vest. He wears dirty yellow pants with pull-up straps. Humphrey accessorizes with a dirty yellow belt, small crown, and baby blue glasses with a crack in the middle. Humphrey wears brown leather shoes. Trivia *All the King's Horses and all the King's Men couldn't put Humphrey's father Humpty together again but, all the King's Women didn't have much trouble. *Apple hopes that Humphrey's The End will be as lucky as his father's. *One of Humphrey's favourite video games is Call of Beauty *In "The Storybook of Legends" he is described as being an actual egg with small hands and legs sprouting out. However, in the webisodes he is a human. *Although in the original rhyme it was not specified that Humpty Dumpty was royalty, the nursery rhyme refers to the men of the "king" which could be referring to Humpty Dumpty's himself. Humpty Dumpty is also often depicted as a royal figure artistically. Humphrey is known as a prince in the Ever After High series. *Humphrey has a fear of heights of any sort, as seen in "Beanstalk Bravado". Gallery humphrey.jpg|Book Art Humphrey_Thronecming.jpg|Thronecoming Outfit Humphrey Dumpty - True Hearts Day Part 2.png|Humphrey at the Castleteria Humphrey - MirrorNet Down.png|Humphrey in the Mirror Lab Humphrey D - THDP3.png|Humphrey at True Hearts Day Dance Poppy the Roybel - Humphrey falling.png|Humphrey falling down Crowd Cheering - TC.png|Humphrey at Bookball game NotSoLittleeats a pie.jpg|Wondering if the pie is poisonous Humpreybrokehiseggs.jpg|Humphrey fell down Thronecoming Humphrey.PNG|Humphrey in Thronecoming Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Princes Category:Humphrey Dumpty Pages